An Illegal Street Race Named Desire (FR)
by Laurent DS
Summary: Au pays de Mordor où ils carburent à l'adrénaline


**An Illegal Street Race Named Desire**

Dans les terres arides du Mordor, dans le secteur de la tribu des Machines, la pluie battait sans relâche depuis le début du 4ème Âge. Révolue est l'époque de Sauron, maintenant c'est l'Ère des carburants et de l'adrénaline. Les terres arides mouillées reflétaient les néons du quartier industriel de Gorgoroth. Alors que minuit s'annonçait, les truands, prostituées et business men se rassemblaient proche de la route. On pouvait y entendre des bouteilles éclater, des rires gras et… un moteur. Le vrombissement rugissait tel un caragor. Les têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine du son : c'était Brûz sur son fidèle chopper Harley Davidson. Le silence s'installa dans la foule. Brûz était réputé pour son caractère et parce qu'il n'avait jamais perdu une seule course. On le voyait même souvent dans des publicités de Pop Tarts (l'équivalent orque du Lambas). La course allait bientôt commencer et les concurrents arrivèrent peu à peu.

Parmi les pilotes, la foule reconnut les cousins de Brûz : Baz, Daz et Gaz (l'inventeur du carburant). Ils étaient toujours présents dans les courses de Gorgoroth, espérant détrôner leur cousin grand champion. On y trouvait aussi les champions des autres régions : Shelob, la matrone des araignées de Cirith Ungol qui conduit un monster truck à 8 roues, Baranor, le mystérieux Gondorien qui pilote un bolide numénorien, et Shaun White, triple médaillé d'or olympique de Seregost. Zog, le champion du tour de l'île de Nûrn était absent, mais c'était parce qu'il avait eu un accident fatal lors de sa dernière course. Quelques nouveaux concurrents s'étaient présentés : deux sœurs venues de l'est, et un mystérieux rôdeur avec un capuchon recouvrant sa tête. Brûz n'avait pas peur du mystérieux rôdeur puisque le véhicule qu'il pilotait avait l'air ringard comme une vielle botte.

La foule s'impatientait, les moteurs s'excitèrent, les mains des pilotent se resserrèrent sur les guidons. Le drake cracha son feu : la course était maintenant commencé. Comme d'habitude, Baz, Daz et Gaz partirent en force à une vitesse fulgurante. C'était un spectacle épatant. Brûz regardait ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ses cousins n'avaient jamais appris à contrôler leurs émotions. Il sentait déjà que ça allait mal finir pour eux. Contrairement à eux, Brûz avait d'autres cousins (Ben, Ten et Zen) et grâce à eux, il avait appris la vertu la plus importante : la patience. Comme de fait, des petites araignées de Shelob s'étaient cachés derrière quelques roches, et en profitèrent pour sauter dans les chars des cousins. Quelques cris, une explosion, un sourire sur le visage de Brûz, quelques virages serrés exécutés avec perfection… le son du mithril sur la roche. Du coin de l'œil, Brûz aperçu Shaun White descendre la côte du volcan à toute vitesse. Le médaillé mit ses lunettes protectrices et surfa sur une vague de lave. Il allait à la vitesse du tonnerre. Malheureusement pour lui, il trébucha sur une lourde chaîne de métal tendue : c'était les Nazgûl Sisters pilotant 2 tricycles électriques reliés par une chaîne maléfique. La compétition était féroce. Tout le reste des concurrents s'échangeaient constamment les positions, sauf pour le rôdeur qui était en dernière place. Par contre, il n'était pas si loin derrière. Brûz, analysant l'état de la piste, évita une tour d'archers de justesse. Cette anicroche le ralentit plus qu'il le désirait, et Shelob en profita. Avec son Spider Monster Truck, elle passa au travers la tour, créant une explosion de morceaux de bois : elle était maintenant en première place, détruisant tout sur son passage. « _Go Isildur_ » dit Brûz qui avait nommé sa moto en honneur de son Nazgûl préféré. Il ralentit un peu, se concentra sur la qualité de sa conduite. Il savait que s'il exécutait le parcours avec perfection, il pourrait atteindre une vitesse dangereuse et rapide, mais ça allait demander une quantité légendaire de patience et de focus. À cause de ce changement de tactique, Baranor dépassa Brûz. Le grand champion de Gorgoroth n'était pas impressionné par ce qu'il voyait. Clairement, Baranor était en possession d'une technologie très puissante, mais il ne semblait pas du tout la maîtriser. Si la tendance se maintenait, il allait gagner.

C'est à ce moment que la bougie du moteur du mystérieux rôdeur s'éteignit. Brûz souriait de ses grandes dents de Olog : il allait gagner. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, par contre, c'est le sourire satisfait du rôdeur qui était caché par l'obscurité. Le rôdeur enleva son capuchon et dit « tout va selon le këkäkü » (note du traducteur : këkäkü veut dire _plan_ en elfique). Une musique d'anime retentit ( watch?v=xlUpCJn0mxg) et une explosion bleue pâle parcouru la Terre du Milieu. Le bolide crasse du rôdeur se métamorphosa en moto de lumière pure et l'identité de rôdeur se révéla à la lumière de la lune : c'était le _Gravewalker_ et il était de retour. Talion, le rôdeur, s'envola dans le ciel avec sa moto de lumière pure et remporta toute les courses en même temps.

20 ans plus tard :

Talion, le grand champion, était assis avec Celebrimbor, son manager, et Isildur son trophy husband. La construction de sa nouvelle piste de course était maintenant terminée. Celebrimbor s'approcha du champion et lui dit: « The new Ring – our Ring – it is not marred by his shadow. It is perfect » (c'est de l'elfique). Il faisait référence au One Ring de Sauron, la plus grande piste de course du Mordor. Talion hocha de la tête et mit son nouveau casque de course edgy. C'était sûr qu'il allait gagner, il gagnait tout le temps.

Les concurrents étaient tous arrivés à la ligne de départ. Tous les participants savaient qu'ils ne gagneraient pas, mais la publicité allait être bonne. Tous les participants, sauf un. Il s'appelait Brûz, et il était là pour reprendre ce qu'il lui appartient : le titre de grand champion et Isildur.


End file.
